A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior sealed window-mounted fan. The fan is designed to be able to fully seal the intake and exhaust air chambers when the system is not in use.
A conventional fan by design has its rear panel subjected to the exterior weather elements such as dust, dirt, mold, and other particles. Theses exterior elements can enter the interior of the home through the rear paneling and this problem becomes especially apparent after a period of nonuse.
The present invention seeks to remedy this problem by providing a dual panel frame system that can completely seal the exterior portion of the system from the interior portion. To further eliminate any particles from entering, the present invention can also have a filter type apparatus inserted adjacent to the dual panel frame type system.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with window-mounted fans. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a window-mounted fan that includes a mechanism that closes the fan shafts when the device is not in use.
The Shih-Chin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,496) discloses a window fan that locks into place for the purpose of creating a secure mounting system to a window. The Shih-Chin Patent uses side extensions on the outer edges of the window fan to allow the fan utility to be mounted and secured to multiple width openings. However, the Shih-Chin Patent does not enclose or seal the exterior openings of the fan shafts. The purpose of the present invention is to close the openings of the exterior fan shafts during nonuse, thereby, minimizing debris and contamination.
The Milana Patent Application (U.S. Patent App. No. US2004/0081553) discloses an efficient axial fan that has a shutter assembly. The Milana design uses shutter vanes designed to open at roughly 250 RPMS, and when the fan is not running the shutters close. However, the Milana Patent differs because it employs a system for shutting exhaust fan openings that uses an internal compression spring to secure the flaps sealing the opening. Lastly, the Milana Patent does not circulate exterior air into the dwelling.
The Jane Patent et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,709) discloses a sealable window fan with a manually adjustable closure. The Jane Patent's design allows for a closed chamber, however, this chamber only encloses the opening that the window fan is mounted on. The Jane Patent does not provide for the sealing or closing of the exterior fan shafts opening.
The Chan et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,605) discloses a sealable window fan consisting of a filter with a manually adjustable deflector directing the discharged air as desired. The Chan Patent has an exterior adjustable deflector that controls the air being discharged from the exterior fan shafts; however, this devise does not seal the exterior fan shafts during nonuse.
The Wang et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,996) discloses a window mounted fan having an adjustable grill to adjust the aid flow. The Wang Patent's adjustable grill controls the airflow from the window-mounted fan. However, the Wang Patent differs because it does not provide for the sealing or closing of the exterior fan shafts opening.
The Shih-Chin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,091) discloses a window fan which locks into place for the purpose of creating a secure mounting system to a window or window screen. The Shih-Chin Patent uses side extensions on the outer edges of the window fan to allow the fan utility to be mounted and secured to multiple width openings. However, the Shih-Chin Patent does not enclose or seal the exterior openings of the fan shafts. The purpose of the present invention is to close the openings of the exterior fan shafts during nonuse, thereby, minimizing debris and contamination from entering the dwelling during non-use.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a exterior sealed window-mounted fan that provides for the advantages of the exterior sealed window-mounted fan. In this regard, the exterior sealed window-mounted fan departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.